


Awkward Question

by Prince_Enby



Series: Hewley Hate Counteraction [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, NO ONE KNOWS, One-Shot, better safe than sorry, is seph actually this clueless or is he just a lil shit?, lmao rip genesis, rating is due to nsfw convo topic but that abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: Sephiroth overhears something mentioned in a conversation, and, unfortunately for Angeal, is curious about it.





	Awkward Question

"What is BDSM?"

Angeal choked on his tea. Sephiroth, ever oblivious, watched patiently. He took deep breaths, and ground out.

"What's what now?'

"BDSM. I overheard some of the SOLDIERS talking about it, and was curious. I had thought you would know." Sephiroth replied. Angeal stared. He stared back. However, Seph always was the one to win these staring contests (or any staring contest, for that matter) and Angeal cleared his throat.

"And you didn't just look it up on the internet. . .why?" He asked, because really, they were only ever consulted if the answer genuinely couldn't be found from an outside source. They were trusted, sure, but Seph preferred to keep his ignorances a secret for the most part.

Sephiroth frowned slightly. " I did, but all that showed up was some strange photography." He paused, and blinked. "Unless, BDSM is a type of photography?"

"Well, yes. . . and, no, it really isn't." Angeal supplied awkwardly. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, and the confusion was apparent in his eyes.

Well, it seems Angeal was at a crossroads. On one hand, this was possibly the worst conversation he could ever have in his entire life, and it looks like it'll only get worse. On the other hand, he could just skip right over it, but that would include lying to his friend. There were few things he hated more than lying, and besides, a lack of answers might push Sephiroth into more. . . extensive research.

Angeal shivered. No, he wouldn't do that to his friend. But, what else could he. . .

An admittedly very mean and cruel idea popped into his mind, and damn him if he didn't take it.

"You know what? Ask Genesis. He'd know more about this than I do." He suggested. Sephiroth 'ah'd, nodded his thanks, and left. Angeal took a sip of his tea. Genesis needed to get embarassed every now and then anyways, in his opinion.

An hour later, Genesis stormed into the room, looking impossibly even redder than normal. "You. Me. Training Room. Right now, Hewley." He hissed, and stormed right back out.

Angeal took much morbid amusement from how strained his voice sounded.


End file.
